Put In Place
by CoolKakashi
Summary: Naruto puts Kakashi in his place.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS CHAPTER DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! THIS CHAPTER BELONGS TO Odd Kink. I've decided to continue the story for the people who wanted more chapters. No Naruto characters belong to me.**

* * *

Kakashi was woken up by a knock at the door. He got up with a grunt and headed toward the door. On the way, he threw on a pair of boxers and his mask. No one was at the door but there was a package. Kakashi opened it and found an over-sized diaper; that might even fit him. But Kakashi was tired and in no mood for these games so he threw the package towards the trash and headed back to bed. What the Copy Ninja didn't notice was a figure slip in the window when he opened the door. The figure was mildly irked that Kakashi didn't even think of wearing the diaper, but it didn't matter. He would make Kakashi wear the diaper, and use it.

He waited until the silver haired man was asleep, and then he made his move. Moving slowly and carefully, he came up to the sleeper's bed. Kakashi was turned onto his back and the shadowy figure pulled off his boxers. A diaper was slid under his legs; he rubbed some baby lotion between his legs, powdered his bottom, and taped it on. The attacker smiled at his handiwork and then used a ninjutsu to make him unable to take them off. He decided to wake up the other ninja and let him see how cute he looked in his new "underwear". Kakashi awoke to see himself in a diaper and Naruto standing above him.

Naruto looked down at Kakashi with pride and patted his diaper. Kakashi flipped out and tore at his diaper with great gusto but to no effect." Kakashi that's very naughty. I'm going to have to punish you." Naruto used his shadow Clone jutsu and three clones appears around the silver haired man, tying him up. The real Naruto sat on the bed and pulled the tied up ninja onto his lap." Kakashi, we need to talk because there's going to be alot of change. First let me tell you why." He rubbed the older man's back, like a parent would to comfort a child." You don't act like an adult should. You are always late, you read those naughty books, and you let Sasuke leave the village." Kakashi tried to say that it wasn't his fault but Naruto went on." Now I tried to help Sasuke and tried to bring him back but I couldn't. Since I can't help him, I though I would help you. After some thinking, I realized that you failed Saskue as a teacher because you shouldn't have been one. I realized that you shouldn't even be an adult, that's why I've taken charge. You'll be happier as a little diapered boy. I even talked to Lady Tsunade so you won't have to go on missions anymore; we agree it's best for you." Kakashi couldn't take it anymore." Naruto, you can't mmmmmm!" A shadow clone forced a pacifier into hs mouth." Be quiet, you already have one punishment coming." Naruto continued speaking as Kakashi settled down." Now onto the changes. First is of cours are your new diapers, Iruka was the one who told me to put you in them and taught me the ninjutsu to keep you in them. He told me you've always had a problem with wetting. Also, you're moving to my apartment and I will sell this one. Even if you don't like it right now, I have the support of Lady Tsunade. So try to enjoy it."

Naruto untied him and left him on his bed. He sat there docilely, dreading what his life was becoming, as Naruto packed what he thought the other needed. The blonde ninja returned when he finished and sat on the bed again. He pulled Kakashi towards him and laid him over his lap." You you understand why you're being punished?""..."" Answer me, or I'll use my belt." Naruto threatened. "...I tried to take it off."" Take what off?"" My...diaper..." The diapered man mumbled. Naruto was happy with his response and started to puch down his diaper. His hand came down on the other's behind with a crack. The blonde kept a steady pace as he spanked the whimpering ninja. He switched between the left and right cheeks and gave occasional smacks to his lower thighs. This went on until Kakashi was totally defeated and laid limply over Naruto's lap, sobbing.

Naruto stood the red bottomed ninja up and gently pulled his diaper back up. Kakashi was still crying and Naruto embraced him, taking him back onto his lap." Shh baby, it's over. And now you know to leave your diaper alone." He said as he rocked the older man." Now it's time to go, but I'll give you a choice. Either you can ride in a stroller or walk. If you ride in the stroller, we'll go through the woods, and if you walk you'll go through the village in your diaper." The stralloer was chosen and a two seated stroller was brought in. Naruto took out the first seat so Kakashi would fit. He was strapped in and taken to Naruto's apartment. The blonde smiled, and started to plan out the rest of Kakashi's life.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this Fanfic. If yyou would like to see something happen to Kakashi or Naruto please review! Reviews are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters in this story.**

* * *

When Kakashi and Naruto arrived at the apartment, Kakashi noticed that it wasn't the one Naruto previously lived in. This appartment had a living room, a kitchen, and two bedrooms. It looked like Naruto hadn't lived there long, but long enough so there was furniture and appliances." Ok Kakashi, welcome to your new home." Naruto said as he unstrapped Kakashi from the stroller and helped him out." Let's get you settled in." Naruto said as he took Kakashi to a bedroom that now looked like a nursery. There was a crib big enough for Kakashi to lay down in, adult sized baby clothes, diapers, baby powder, baby lotion, stuffed animals, adult pacifiers, bibs, and everything else a baby would need. Naruto made Kakashi sit on the floor as he preformed a jutsu so Kakashi was much lighter. Naruto then picked him up and sat him down in the very large crib. Kakashi sat there as Naruto went to the drawers and pulled out a diaper onsie." Ok, lets get you dressed Kakashi." Naruto said as he picked Kakashi up and made him stand. He then put Kakashi in the diaper onsie. The onsie was a navy blue color with a black bordering around it. On the front was a picture of a cute polar bear." Naruto, this is ridic- mmmmm!" Kakashi started saying until Naruto rammed the pacifier back onto Kakashi's mouth." Shh! No taking or you'll get punished again. Now suck your binky." Naruto said as Kakashi slowly started sucking his pacifier. Naruto then picked Kakashi up and laid him down in his crib, tucking him in under the sheets." You need a nap, Kakashi. I'll come back in a little bit." Naruto said." Sleep well" He said as he turned off the lights and closed the door. Kakashi was stuck in the crib, wide awake, just laying there. He decided to get up and look through the drawers and things. Naruto was reading a book when he heard a loud thump in Kakashi's nursery. He decided to see if Kakashi was alright, so he got up and quietly walked to his nursery. Kakashi heard Naruto and he grabbed his pacifier and a teddy bear, shoved the pacifier into his mouth, held the arm of the teddy bear in his hand, and sat down on the middle of the floor right before Naruto opened the door. Naruto walked in to see Kakashi sitting on the floor sucking his pacifier while holding his teddy bear." What's wrong Kakashi? You're not tired? Ok lets get you something to eat, huh?" Naruto said as he walked to Kakashi and picked him up. They then went to the living room, where Naruto put Kakashi in a large playpen. He then went to the kitchen and filled a bowl up with applesauce and put something else in it. "Here Kakashi, I'll be back." Naruto said as he walked into the bathroom. Kakashi decided to eat the applesauce and see what he could do. Kakashi got out of the playpen and went to the kitchen. He saw the big jar of applesauce and decided to fill a bowl up with some and then he pushed it off the counter making a huge mess. He then went inside the fridge and poured milk all over the floor and some onto his head to make it look like an accident. He then got the bowl of applesauce and poured it over his head. He shook his hair, making applesauce and milk splatter over the walls. He then heard Naruto open the door so he sat in the mess and started crying. In all honesty he wanted Naruto to think he was so bad, he would let him go home. He was willing to make messes, suck a pacifier, cry his eyes out, and even use the diaper. Anything to get out of this mess. Naruto came in and saw the big mess Kakashi made." Hey, you're okay you're okay shhh. It's okay it's okay." Naruto soothed as he picked Kakashi and took him to the bathroom. He then took off Kakashi's clothes and filled that bath tub with some warm water. Naruto then sat Kakashi down in the warm water want started to bathe him. After he was finished, Naruto wrapped Kakashi up in a baby blue towel and redressed him. He then sat Kakashi down in the playpen and began to clean the mess Kakashi made.

* * *

I know its not the best, but I've tried. Next chapter won't be up for a while. And sorry for this chapter being posted so late. Please leave suggestions and tell me if you would like to see anything in the story. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto Characters in this story.**

* * *

As Naruto was cleaning the kitchen, Kakashi suddenly felt a wave of tiredness overcome him." The applesauce...he put something in the applesauce..." Kakashi thought as he laid down and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep. Naruto looked over at Kakashi, and seeing that he was now fast asleep, he smiled.

After Naruto was done cleaning the kitchen, he looked at Kakashi. He carefully gathered Kakashi up in his arms and he carried the older man to his crib, laying him down and covering him with a soft thick blanket he bought.

It was a cold and windy day, so he swaddled Kakashi up in the blankets, and laid him back down in the crib.

" Such a cute little baby you are, Kakashi." Naruto said softly as he stroked the older man's hair, earning a contented snuggle from him.

After a while, Kakashi began to wake up, the sunshine painting everything in the room a soft yellow color. Naruto had just walked in with an adult sized baby bottle, that was filled with what looked like milk.

" I think it's time for someone's bottle huh baby." Naruto cooed as he gathered the half asleep Kakashi up and walked to the living room.

The younger ninja sat down on the soft comfy couch and craddled the still tightly swaddled Kakashi in one arm while the other began to shake the glass bottle. Once Naruto stopped, he gently lossened the blanket that was wrapped tightly around him and he moved the older ninja's head to lay on Naruto's shoulder.

He then gently began to push the rubber teat inside Kakashi's mouth, but the older man pulled back.

"Come on Kakashi. Be a big boy, you need to drink your milk." Naruto said as he held the warm bottle of milk up at him. Kakashi frowned." You told me that I'm a, and I quote,' little diapered boy'." He said as he scooted away, making his diaper crinkle.

Naruto sighed." Come on baby, drink your milk like a good baby. Please? For Daddy?" Naruto asked, but Kakashi frowned." You're not my dad..." He said sadly as he tried to get away from Naruto.

Kakashi kicked off the blanket and went to his room with a sad face." Kakashi, Kakashi come back. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings baby boy." Naruto said as Kakashi climbed back into his crib, tears dotting his eyes.

Kakashi sat in the crib and thought about his father who he missed...a lot.

Naruto sighed and scooped Kakashi up and carried him so one hand was under the older man's diapered rear and the other rubbing his back soothingly. The young blonde ninja could hear and feel Kakashi crying on his shoulder, so he walked to the couch, sat down, and tried his best to comfort his poor ex-sensei.

" Shh...its alright now...I'll be you're Daddy, baby...I'll be you're Daddy...Shh..." He soothed as Kakashi started to calm down.

" Now will you be a good baby and drink your milk for Daddy?" Naruto asked as he grabbed the still warm bottle of milk. Kakashi slowly looked over at Naruto and nodded.

" That's my baby boy." He said as he gently pushed the teat of the bottle into the older man's mouth.

Kakashi slowly wrapped his lips around the bottle as Naruto switched Kakashi's position, so his feet laid on the couch while Naruto craddled Kakashi's back and head. Naruto chuckled as he pulled up the hood on the diaper onsie that Kakashi was wearing, over Kakashi's head.

The onsie he was wearing was brown with a puppy paw print on the bottom of his feet. On the hood, there were two puppy ears and on the back was a dog tail.

Naruto watched as Kakashi wrapped his lips around the rubber teat and he slowly began to suck the thick, sweet, yet warm milk formula that Naruto made especially for him. Kakashi felt the sweet liquid run down his throat and into his stomach.

Naruto smiled." There we go...drink up baby boy..." Naruto said as Kakashi drank the bottle.

After a couple minutes, Kakashi sleepily drank the last drops of the milk formula and he looked up at Naruto who was watching him with a small smile.

" I think someone needs another nap." Naruto said as he picked Kakashi up and laid him down in his crib. Naruto leaned down and kissed Kakashi's forehead softly.

" Sweet dreams, Kashi. I'll come check up on you when you wake up." Naruto said softly as he closed the curtains and plugged in a small nightlight.

He then grabbed a soft teddy bear and put it by the already fast asleep Kakashi. Naruto smiled and quietly closed the door.

* * *

Sorry I'm not posting new chapters up recently, I've been really busy lately! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, but no promises!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not posting anything in forever but I've been really busy and I've been having a huge writers block lately...and to anyone who gives hate reviews, fuck off, I don't care what you have to say about my odd kinks, so shut your mouth and deal with it. Nobody forced you to read my fanfics. Anyways. Here is what you all have been waiting so patiently for!

* * *

Kakashi slowly awoke from his drowsy state, finding trails of drool on the corners of his mouth and an old soggy diaper still strapped onto his now irritated bottom. He winced slightly and tried to push the diaper off to relieve the itchiness and stinging sensation, but it stayed strapped onto him.

He looked around and slowly sat up, seeing nothing but a small nights light that castes a low orange glow on everything. Kakashi whimpered sadly as he waited for Naruto, but he never came. Kakashi, desperate to stop the irritated feeling, got out of his crib and walked into the living room, seeing Naruto quietly asleep on the rocking chair. Kakashi stayed silent as he sat down in his crib that was a few feet away and in perfect view of Naruto.

Naruto soon woke up, about 15 minutes later to see Kakashi silently crying and trying to push off his diaper once again. He quietly got up and stood behind Kakashi as the older man tried to get his diaper off . Naruto frowned and quickly picked Kakashi up, walking to his room and sitting on the edge of his bed as he laid the sobbing man across his lap.

" Kakashi, I thought you would learn your lesson after almost two hours of nonstop spanking, but maybe you need a bit more." Naruto said as Kakashi cried and shook his head, trying to explain why he was trying to pull it off, but only gibberish came out.

Naruto pulled down the diaper to find that Kakashi had been sitting in his own waste for far too long. Long enough that his once pale bottom was now a bright red, thanks to the diaper rash that he now had all over his bottom and even in the front of his privates.

Naruto quickly took off Kakashi's soiled diaper and pants as he carried him and laid him down in the changing station. Above Kakashi was a simple activity set that he could play with so he would stay still as he was changed. Naruto quickly grabbed some diaper rash ointment, and new diaper, wipes, and Kakashi's pacifier. Naruto quickly put the pacifier into Kakashi's mouth, helping the older man calm down and stay still as Naruto quickly changed him.

He wiped and cleaned Kakashi, sliding a fresh diaper under his bum. He then took some cream and rubbed it all over the red and irritated areas that were on Kakashi, taping the diaper snugly into him as he finished.

" There. All better now, see?" Naruto cooed as Kakashi sniffled and hiccuped cutely from crying so much. Naruto then carried Kakashi to his room and laid him down on the bed, putting Kakashi into dark gray footie pajamas with a navy blue border and small horses all over it.

Kakashi sniffled softly as Naruto picked him up and kissed the older mans soft, tear stained cheek." I'm sorry I almost spanked you. I didn't know you were crying because it was hurting you. How long were you awake with the rash?" Naruto asked Kakashi softly as he wiped the tears that were still spilling out of the older mans eye.

" Th-th-thir-ty...m-mi-min-minut-es-s..." Kakashi cried softly as Naruto hugged him closer." Why didn't you wake me up and tell me, Kashi...?" He said softly as Kakashi cried." I-I did-didn't want y-you t-to get ma-mad..." He cried sadly. Naruto sighed and held the crying man in his arms, feeling as though it was his fault Kakashi got a rash since he wasn't paying attention to him.

* * *

There you have it! I don't know how I came up with this but I have no other ideas. Should I have Naruto take Kakashi out to the public? Should Kakashi learn to like certain things about being a baby? Please review what you want to see happen thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of days passed since the diaper rash incident. Kakashi was being changed by Naruto as he sucked his pacifier." Hey Kashi." Naruto called as Kakakshi looked at him, looking all cute as he sucked his pacifier." I think we should introduce you to the village. People have began to worry about you and I have some errands to run." He said as Kakashi whined and shook his head.

" No...people will make fun of me..." He said softly as he sucked his pacifier." We have to, Kashi. Come on. I'll put you in your stroller and put a blanket over it for now." He said as he picked up Kakashi and gently sat him down in his stroller.

" Shh Kashi, you're okay." Naruto kept mumbling softly as he listened to Kakashi whine unhappily. Naruto packed a bag full of things he would need to change Kakashi if he needed a diaper change. He also packed extra clothes and some toys for Kakashi." Okay, let's go." Naruto said as he pushed the stroller outside and closed the door behind him.

Kakashi whined unhappily as he was pushed around in his stroller as they strolled around Ichiraku's. Kakashi kept crying and whining ,clearly upset as Naruto went inside and sat down, Kakashi on the side in the stroller." Hey Naruto! Haven't seen you around in a while. What's up?" The owner said as he gave Naruto a bowl of ramen.

" Oh don't worry. I've just gotten a little busy with taking care of him." Naruto said as he pointed to the stroller that was covered with a blanket." Who's baby is it?" The owner asked as Naruto got up." Well I guess you could say he's mine, since I kinda adopted him." He said." Well let me see! I want to hold the little baby." The owner replied as Naruto turned the stroller away and pulled up the blanket.

" Alright! But I'll warn you, he's a big boy and pretty fussy right now." Naruto said as he gently picked up Kakashi, earning a gasp from the owner." You're taking care of Hatake-Sama?!" He gasped as Naruto chuckled." Actually, it's K

akashi-chan now!" Naruto said over the loud cries of Kakashi who glaned at the owner and quickly hid his face in Naruto's neck.

Naruto sat back down and patted the older man's back soothingly." It's alright, Kashi. It's okay." He mumbled into the man's ear." Here, you hold him." Naruto said as he handed Kakashi over to the owner." Wow, he really is a big boy...and really upset." He said over Kakashi's sobs. Kakashi reached back out to Naruto who shook his head no.

" I know what'll help." The owner said as he sat Kakashi down on the counter top. He quickly made a small warm bowl of ramen for the now whimpering man. He then took a spoon out and began to feed the man, quieting him d

own to only a few sniffles.

" There, see? All better now." The owner cooed as he fed Kakashi the last few scoops. Kakashi looked at the man and held his arms out to him, getting picked up by the owner. The owner smiled and rubbed the older mans back as Kakashi yawned.

Naruto soon took him back and laid Kakashi down in his stroller, wrapping the tired man in his blanket. Naruto said his goodbyes and soon began to stroll around the village, earning gasps and stares by people.

Kakashi looked at the ground, embarrassed, but Naruto turned into a market." I have to get some things, then we'll go back home." He said as he bought some food items that they needed. Kakashi looked around, people staring at him and whispering things among them. Naruto soon strolled out when Kakashi felt a now familiar warm sogginess in his diaper.

" Ano...Papa?" He called." Yes Kashi." Naruto replied as he strolled through the village." Potty..." He said as Naruto looked around." Alright then let's go to the next store, there's a family restroom in there." He said as he turned into a store with a family restroom.

He went inside and unbuckled Kakashi, laying him down on the counter to change him. There were two mothers inside changing there baby and people walking inside, gasping at seeing Kakashi being changed.

Kakashi blushed a deep red and hid his face into his hands as he began to whimper and softly cry." It's okay...it's okay..." Naruto soothed as he quickly changed Kakashi's diaper.

Once he was done, Naruto picked up Kakashi and laid him back in his stroller and walked out, going back to a small shop. Kakashi looked around and say adult footie pajamas, adult sized cribs and a lot of other adult baby things. Naruto got a few things and soon left once he paid for them.

He soon strolled back into his home, and unbuckled Kakashi, picking him up and laying him down in his crib." Alright, someone needs to take a nap." He said as he kissed Kakashi's forehead and wished him sweet dreams. Kakashi soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Thank you to all who reviewed! I really appreciate it. I hope the wait was worth it! New chapter might take a while so please give me suggestions about what I should wrote in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**What? I'm still alive? How long has it been since I've updated these stories? I can't even remember how to work this dumb thing... Has it been that long...? Well, hello everybody! Sorry I've been gone for so long, I just wasn't feeling the FanFiction anymore. But now I'm back and better than ever!**

 **Oh yeah!**

 **Well, I hope you all enjoy my latest creation! Tell me if you'd like to see anything happen in the next chapters!**

* * *

The day was warm and sunny, only a few clouds drifting along in the sky. Kakashi had just woken up from yet another nap after going out into town.

"What a nice day it is... It's much too nice to just be cooped up in a crib all day."

Kakashi thought as he rubbed his eyes and looked around at the empty room.

There was only a chest that was overflowing with toys, a wooden rocking chair, a dresser, a small night light that looked like a crescent moon, and the changing table the was customized to fit Kakashi's size. Oh, and there was also the crib Kakashi was currently laying in.

The diaper he had taped around his privates was wet and soggy, the mushy fabric pressed uncomfortably around his bottom." Last time I left the diaper on, I ended up with a rash... Maybe I should tell Daddy..." Kakashi thought, automatically calling Naruto 'daddy'. Soon the silver haired man sat up and looked around again, tears welling up in his eyes as he sucked his pacifier, trying to find a way to calm down.

It began with soft whimpers.

Whimpers turning into whines.

Whines turning into cries.

And cries turning into sobs.

Soon it was an endless cycle of tears that poured down Kakashi's cheeks.

In the other room, Naruto was cleaning the kitchen and putting away the tings he bought. The cries from his little boy could be heard throughout the house, so he began his walk to the nursery that held the crying child. Naruto soon opened the door and walked inside.

" Hey hey hey. What's the matter?"

Naruto said as he picked Kakashi up and slipped a finger into the diaper, easily feeling the coldness and sogginess of it." Ah, I see. You need to be changed before it starts to rash up again." He said as he laid Kakashi down on the changing station.

Kakashi looked at Naruto as he sucked his pacifier, the soft shushing noises that Naruto made strangely calmed the crying man down.

Kakashi soon looked up at the activity set that was hanging over his head. There were things like a rattle, a few small animal toys that hung from a string attached, a row of colorful buttons that made different sounding noises, and a blue teething ring that was attached to a ribbon.

By the time Kakashi had observed all of the different toys, Naruto was almost done taping the sides of the fresh diaper onto Kakashi.

Naruto smiled and soon pulled Kakashi out of the changing station and held him on his side. He soon began to walk towards the living room.

"How about a snack?"

Naruto said as he placed Kakashi down in the playpen. Kakashi soon nodded, still sucking on the blue pacifier with a green ring on it. Naruto smiled as he got a small plastic bowl and filled it with some dry cereal. He then got a bottle and filled it with warm milk and a tiny bit of honey.

Naruto soon walked back, the snack in hand, and gave Kakashi his bottle and placed the bowl of cereal on the floor of the playpen.

" There you go, baby. Some sweetened milk and cereal."

He said as he soon walked to the couch, turning on the TV to a cooking show. Kakashi watched the TV as he ate the cereal and took sips of the sweetened formula.

Soon Kakashi was all done, only a few crumbs on his shirt proved that he ate a snack, the actual bowl empty.

"Dada...?" Kakashi called softly, his voice in a higher pitch than normal.

"Yes little bee?"

"Up...up...pease..." He said softly, his bottle in one hand and his pacifier in the other, along with a baby blue blanket that was as soft as a cloud looked.

Naurto turned and looked at Kakashi, and smiled, going to him.

"Do you want cuddles with Dada?" He asked gently as he gently picked Kakashi up and went back to sit down.

Kakashi smiled and nodded while Naruto popped the bottle of sweetened milk back into the baby's mouth, earning Naruto the cute sounds of Kakashi nursing.

The way his head would pull back and the soft sucking noises came out were too cute for Naruto. He chuckled as he cradled the baby close to his chest.

" Suck a sweet boy you are. Always good and happy, just like a baby should be. I believe this suits you much better than being a boring adult." Naruto said softly as Kakashi watched the cooking show.

Kakashi was soon finished with the bottle and began to hiccup. Naruto watched for a bit but smiled and held Kakashi so that he could burp him.

"Come on, the faster you burp, the faster you get your baba."

Naruto cooed softly as Kakashi soon let out a burp.

"There we go. All better. Here you go." Naruto said as he put the pacifier into Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi smiled a bit as he laid on Naruto, watching TV contently.

* * *

 **Well, this is sort of a sweet, cute chapter. Review if you want more, and I'll continue. See you guys next time!**


End file.
